Fairy Tail: A Legendary Being is Born
by quantaybowers18
Summary: A newbie joins the guild hoping to escape his horror of a past but will the guild be able to show him what it's like to have family before he returns to his dark life?
1. A Man with Cause

**Disclaimer: I _DO NOT_ own Fairy Tail and none of it's characters other than my own OC's **

**Enjoy :)**

 **LUCY'S P.O.V.**

I was on my way to the guild in a rush as I forgot gramps was putting out new missions for the guild as I was practically running there and around the corner to my left came a scream as there was four men surrounding a girl as they all had grins like a predator

I had quickly rushed over to her side as I grabbed my whip and prepared to fight before one could touch her I quickly snapped it a his hand as he howled in pain as I had caught all of their attention

"Leave her alone!" They looked at me and began chuckling as the biggest one out of all of them started laughing "Girlie you have no idea what you just walked into"

Behind me came footsteps as I saw four more men as I now realized that I was trapped with no escape and all around me I heard they're mines and lemme go first as I backed up into the wall with the other blonde

She wore a blue shirt with jeans and brown sandals as her eyes is a beautiful blue as I closed my eyes shut and waited for them to beat on us before they try and rape us "Hey blondie your a FairyTail mage right?"

I quickly opened my eyes to see a boy standing in front of me with a black and silver sleeveless hoodie as he had a eye patch on his left eye that was black as a shadow with a gold design forming a kanji letter that I was unfamiliar with the edges had gold designed bones and around his neck is a gold magatama that has pure white streaks on it as he has black and grey splint on his arms as his pants is black with silver designed ice shards while wearing black combat boots

I quickly opened my eyes to see a boy standing in front of me with a black and silver sleeveless hoodie as he had a eye patch on his left eye that was black as a shadow with a gold design forming a kanji letter that I was unfamiliar with the edges had gold designed bones and around his neck is a gold magatama that has pure white streaks on it as he has black and grey splint on his arms as his pants is black with silver designed ice shards while wearing black combat boots

"Huh?" His amber eyes stared at me as if he was trying to figure something out as he pointed to my hand as I saw my guilds symbol as I came out of my trance and before I spoke I saw all the men laid out and some bled 'How did he knock them out so fast? I closed my eyes for only a few seconds!?'

Then I looked up at him as he was focused on me 'I asked you was you a FairyTail mage, I'm looking for the guild I just got into town' I gave him a nod as I looked at the girl who was practically staring at him and if I didn't know any better there was hearts in her eyes

"Yes I am I was actually on my way there until I saw what was happening here" That was when I had looked at the girl as she was still staring at our savior as I gave her a gentle tap as I had gotten her undivided attention

"You can come with us too you know? FairyTail is like a family and with us you can become more" She started to nod with a small smile as I began to lead the way to the guild

 **MAKAROV'S P.O.V.**

I watched my brats talk eagerly as I began pulling out new missions for them to do as I began putting them on the board as I watched them laugh and play with the biggest smiles I've ever seen and moments later chairs started flying around the guild hall and soon the guild doors came open as I saw a familiar blonde with two people with her as a chair flew their way as the mysterious one caught it before it could hit Lucy in the head which also caught the attention of everyone as he put it down as Lucy gave a sigh of relief "Hello Lucy and who are your new friends?"

"Are you Master Makarov?" I looked at him as we locked eyes as I got a good look at him as I saw what he had on and then the kanji on this left eye as I knew what it meant as I gave him a nod "Yes I am, is there something you seek from me young man?" He gave me a slow nod "A word in private?" I got up as I lead him to the staircase leading to my office and once I closed the door I went behind my desk and sat down as I gestured him to do the same "So what brings you to FairyTail?"

"Somewhere to start over, I want to leave my old life behind me" I had became shocked at his straight forward answer most people hide the real reason they do anything but this boy he doesn't hide anything "Are you in danger? Any enemies we know?" He waved his hand in the negative as he looked me dead in my eyes with a look I've never seen in a child but he seemed to be much older the way his eyes looked "If there was one it would be myself, I'm not like your fellow guild mates all I ask is that nobody push me and we'll be ok" I nodded as I knew how this was gonna go and I knew it was coming soon as I reached for the guild stamp "What color do you want?"

 **LUCY'S P.O.V.**

"Your new friend looks amazing Lucy what's her name?" I turned around as I saw the redheaded Knight looking at me as I tried to stop myself from looking lost as the blonde chuckled beside me "My name's Stella and it's an honor to be in the presence of the Queen of the fairies" In turn Erza had laughed and gave her a small smile as she sat at down with us at the bar "Just call me Erza we're all friends here"

They had started shaking hands as I watched Erza look over at everyone calling her over as she looked back at Stella "How about you come sit with us and maybe you can tell us about how you know Lucy" Once we was at the table I saw Mirajane as she wore a black shirt with jean shorts and brown sandals as Cana was next to her with her barrel as usual as she wore a bra and jeans with brown boots "I don't really know her we just met today over the incident" Their faces became confused as they looked at me to explain what was going on but I couldn't find the words to "Today I was about to be rapped by a group of men and Lucy came to rescue me but she couldn't because more of their friends came"

After that statement everyone was listening as I put my head down to hide the shame on my face, I couldn't even save a civilian without getting myself into their position "We attempted to get away but we was surrounded and backed up against the wall and she had stood in front of me so I couldn't see anything but I did hear something cracking like electric and seconds went by and that boy was standing in front of us and the men out cold" As if on cue the boy left Master's office with Gramps following close behind as all eyes was on the boy as he made his way to the bar and halfway there I saw a flash of Salmon as I knew exactly who it was as I took a long sigh "Hey! Welcome to FairyTail my name's Natsu Dragneel maybe we can go a few rounds someday, what's your name?" Natsu stood a few feet behind him as he wore a black shirt under his red vest as his pants is black shorts with his usual black sandals "I don't give it to strangers"

His tone was mean and slightly harsh as we all looked at Natsu 'Please Natsu don't start a fight with him' After that comment I could see that he was slightly offended as his eyes slightly narrowed as his fists balled up "You sound like you need to get knocked down a couple of notches" The boy had looked back with his visible eye as he chuckled before turning all the way around as he locked eyes with Natsu "You believe that you can challenge me? I doubt that you can even knock me off my feet" He turned back around as Natsu had set flames to his right fist as he charged at top speed with a battle cry as he hit the bar with a stream of fire but there was nothing there as he started to wear a smug grin "Why are you so happy? You didn't even touch me"

We all looked up as he was sitting on the S-Class railing with a calm look as Natsu's face showed his anger as the boy dropped to the ground and stood a few feet from Natsu as his fists was set aflame again "You think your gonna hurt me with the same move that couldn't touch me" At that I watched Natsu smile as flames started to dance around him as we all knew what he was about to do

'He's gonna try to pull off his new secret art!? But I thought he couldn't pull it off yet?' Soon the flames was around him like a small tornado as he got into a leaping position " **Fire Dragons: Secret Art; Scorching Dragons fist** " He was in midair as he was nearing the boy as he didn't move as reached his hand out and within seconds Natsu made contact as the flames blew all over the boy as we could see Natsu standing there with his fist still up as his face held a small happy grin as he just defeated his opponent and once the dust settled we was all shocked at what we saw

 **NATSU'S P.O.V.**

I was happy as I felt accomplished for defeating the boy that easily pissed me off as I began to look up a smile coming on my face only to receive a fist to the face that made me fly into the wall as I was confused and hurt as I fell out the wall and onto the ground as I looked up to see the boy standing there unmoving as I slowly got up as he put his hands in his pockets as I stood up shakily as he watched me as I stared him down

When I was able to stand I was still catching my breath as I got in a offensive stance as he shook his head slowly and began turning around as I began to get angry "Why are you running away you coward!" He stopped as he looked at me as he began to stand in his spot "You can't continue"

He had started to walk off again as I wanted to confront him some more but I started to feel his point as I felt tired and weak and my right eye was swollen from his punch as I stayed where I was tiredly 'How can I defeat someone who beat me without using magic or does he even use magic at all!?' I had watched him walk out the guildhall as I fell to one knee shakily as I felt dizzy as I heard people shouting my name as I looked up and saw Wendy and the others rushing to me as my world went black as I fell to the ground

 **ERZA'S P.O.V.**

That boy...he didn't even use magic and he beat Natsu and he's the same one who saved Lucy and Stella and from what they described he took them out in a blink of an eye...literally 'I need to found out more'

 **NEXT DAY**

I was on my way to the guildhall as I had been thinking about what to do with my team for our next quest but in the middle of me thinking I saw an explosion in the distance but nothing threatening to the people as I had ran into the woods

Once I was there I saw a huge snake that has white scales in color as it has white spikes from its head to its tail as the ends are black as its eyes is a blood red with a black slit as it has a small horn on its nose as black as ash

It had stared me down as it began to rise slightly from the ground as my heart began to race 'What was this feeling? was it complete fear or was it something else?' I had summoned a sword to cut the beast down as it had looked at me funny as I charged it and once I was near I saw a quick flash of white as I was sent into two trees as I was dizzy from the quick flight as I got up slowly as I heard a sound coming from it as it looked at me 'Was that thing...laughing at me?'

I had prepared to fight as it still looked at me as I was thinking of different ways to fight it as I had I knew what to do "Prepare to fight! Requip: Heavens Wheel Armor"

I had begun charging it at full speed as I had my swords out and ready "Circle Sword" It had came forward as I was shocked at how it maneuvered the swords as I was picked up by its tail as it started squeezing me as I felt my body getting weaker then I saw my swords laying on the ground as I used my magic to the best of my ability as they floated and aimed at the beast and all in one go I increased my magic as they shot at it but but they didn't pierce its scales as I began to feel light headed as I felt dizzy then all of a sudden a loud thud was heard beside me as I saw a medium sized crater and in it was a black figure with a eye patch "Put her down...NOW"

I was instantly put down as I fell to the ground as I saw my Savior as my vision came back to me as I recognized him as the boy from the guild as he was eying the Giant Snake "Didn't I tell you that I don't need the extra drama? I will NOT allow you to ruin _my life_ that I worked hard to obtain so if you do ANYTHING to jeopardize that I will remove you from this world" His voice was serious and angry as the giant snake had begun to shrink as it crawled up his leg and into his cloak as he then looked at me "What do you want?"

I wasn't expecting him to talk to me but I had stood up and made complete eye contact with him as I made my swords disappear as I kept the armor on for just in case purposes he did just put Natsu in the infirmary without using magic and I'm not taking any chances "You didn't have to save me but you did" He scoffed as he looked at me boringly "Because obviously if I didn't stop you from trying to attack my familiar he would've killed you"

My face went into one of confusion as he sighed annoyingly as I looked at the medium sized crater as I had seen him starting to walk off "Wait, what is your name?" His Amber eye began to look at me as I started to feel nervous as he then turned and began walking off again "How about you tell me under certain conditions? That's fair" He looked at me as he turned to face me fully his attention was grabbed "You and me fight and if I do good against you you'll tell me your name in front of the guild"

He gave me a look as if he was actually going to agree with it unless it was my imagination "And if you don't fulfill your end of the bargain?" I had sighed as I looked up in thought as I watched him step closer "How about this...If you don't fulfill your end of the bargain you have to do whatever I say for the next month" The deal was interesting I wanted his name and my price for not completing my deal would be him telling me what to do but the bad side is I don't know him so is there anything I should expect out of the ordinary? "I accept it" He chuckle as he reached out his hand to shake on it "I accept your challenge I'll be at the guild at sunset" Once we shook hands I found myself heading back to the guild nervous, did I make the wrong move?

 ** _AT THE GUILDHALL_**

Shouts and screams came everywhere as I had told them what I just did moments ago and what happened as Natsu came up to me angry "I should be the one to fight him after what he did, I want a rematch" I chuckled at him as he started ranting on about defeating my opponent as I sat there becoming a bit nervous as I felt a hand touch my should as it was the master's "You'll do great Erza I know it" I smiled at him as he took a swig of his beer beside Gildarts who was talking to his daughter while drinking with her at the same time "Thank you Master for believing in me"

Soon as time went by my team and most of FairyTail spoke to me about the upcoming fight and out of nowhere the doors came open as we all looked seeing a black cloaked figure as he has a Chinese dragon on both of his sleeves as his left sleeve was a red and black hellish looking one with red eyes and a black slit as the right one is a holy baby blue as it's eyes is a soft blue color and in his chest is a ancient cultural looking sun as it has a quote written in white The Strong May be the ones to survive but without the weak they will never know what it's like to be surpassed and without that feeling you're never truly living 'He's here'

The whole guild was now quiet as his Amber eye made contact with me as I stood in the middle of the guild as he did the same as I shook slightly...I was nervous as he nodded at me "Make the first move whenever you're ready" He was calm and ready which made me worry as I took a deep breath and calmed down " **Requip: Heavens Wheel Armor** " I began charging him as I grabbed two swords slashing at him from left to right as he dodged every last one as I came closer to him " **Pentagram Sword** " After making the right movements quickly there was a quick explosion on the ground from my attacks as I jumped back from the dust cloud but out he came as he looked right up at me as I was coming down as I had to quickly do something else as I reached both of my hands out at him " **Circle Sword** "

They flew at him as he was gone as he was in front of me as I was unable to block as he punched me in the chest as I was sent flying into the wall making cracks as salvia and a little blood came out of my mouth and before I could get ready to defend he was in front of me again as I was still on the wall as another punch sent me through as I rolled and tumbled behind the guildhall as blood began to drip out my mouth as I had spit and stood shakily

I saw him come out the hole as I had started to realize that this man was impressively strong- too strong "What are you?" He chuckled as everyone wasn't outside yet then he was gone instantly as he was in front of me as I was shocked as he backhanded me into some trees as my world went black

 ** _MOMENTS LATER_**

I opened my eyes as I found myself in the guildhall perfectly fine as I saw everyone around me as they looked shocked as I sat up and looked around as I saw him sitting in front of me as he then stood up and began to walk off "My name is Leónidas, don't think that you won because you lost I'm telling you my name because I nearly hurt you and that is why I don't do battle" He walked out the guildhall as I was shocked me believing that he couldn't be a S-Class mage he actually could be one after defeating me like how he did Natsu no magic just straight physical strength 'I need to work harder and not only that I need to know...How strong are you?'

 **LEÓNIDAS'S P.O.V.**

I walked down the streets of magnolia at night as I saw the people that was passing me by was couples and if it wasn't a single he held a rose going to a girl house I had turned down a ally as I jumped up to a three story roof and once I landed I sat there watching the people "I thought you wanted a low profile? Admit it you miss the battlefield"

I heard the slightly deep voice ask me as I looked to my left slightly as I saw my familiar "I am keeping a low profile but by putting a few people in their place I won't be challenged and it has nothing to do with me missing the field" He chuckled as he came closer to me

"So you don't miss the battle? The thrill of being challenged and putting those puny runts in their places, the faces they make when they have no choice but to accept defeat and the K-" I had to quickly cut him off as I started walking across buildings

"You're a good observer but now I need you to be in the field instead of trying to tempt me back somewhere I had chose to leave behind and that life was forced on me but this one will be different"

I watched him slither back into my cloak as I felt him around my neck as I sighed and looked to the stars 'This time things will be different'


	2. A S-Class Wizard

**LEÓNIDAS'S P.O.V.**

I was on my way to the guildhall as I had practically nothing to do but sight seeing then a literal thought came to me...go on a mission

Every since I been here they've been a huge distraction such as them causing fights and tossing things around the guildhall but I never took the time to actually sit down and Journey away from the guild to actually enjoy my freedom especially now that I got it

On my way in I had noticed them fighting again slightly as I quickly saw the Silver haired barmaid hold a box of papers and the second a chair hit her the papers flew everywhere as I walked over there to help her as she was shocked-FROZEN actually

While I was picking up papers I picked up a particular quest that caught my eye as it was an Extermination Job of a Mighty Beast that hasn't been defeated in Nine years as I looked at her "Hey, I'm taking this quest"

She looked up as she wanted to check it out but couldn't as a girl had called for help in the back where she worked and the people she was serving at the moment as she was conflicted

"Just write it's name down on my notepad and I'll check it off for you" She zipped away as I began to do what she told me as I was on my way out with the quest folded up in hand

Soon I had found myself heading to a Island as I was looked at funny for going there alone because no one has ever stepped foot off that island and no one knows if even the inhabitants on the island is even alive 'Why do I have this feeling that something important is about to happen?'

 _ **BACK AT THE GUILD**_

 **MIRAJANE'S P.O.V.**

I was scared to death and upset, why? Because I did the most horrible thing ever that I couldn't imagine doing...I sent our newbie on a S-Class quest

Even though I didn't mean to do it I did it and it's gonna be my fault if he doesn't returns because it's close to being a Ten year quest so it's no regular S-Class quest

I knew I had to tell Master but how? How would he react? Would he expel me? Or I might just be over exaggerating but I know I have to tell the master

He sat at a table with Gildarts as their conversation seemed intense and slightly important and once I got there Master gave me a smile "Hello Mira, can I help you with anything?" I gave him a firm nod as I tried to keep my composure

"I need to speak with you..it's urgent" He locked eyes with me as he nodded as we all went up to his office and closed the door "What's wrong Mira?"

I had to figure out how I would tell master would I did but I knew I had to be strong about it "I had accidentally gave our newbie a High S-Class quest and signed him off" He looked at me with a shocked expression as I looked down in shame "The quest itself was about to be a Ten year quest so I believe that he won't make it back..."

I was about to cry..because I knew what was about to happen next but instead I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder as it was Gildarts as I looked at Master who only stood on his desk and gave me a gentle smile "Don't cry Mira it's not your fault we all make mistakes and the most important thing is that we learn from those mistakes and become better people in our case better wizards" I began to sniffle as I nodded "Now child what's the name of his mission?"

 _ **ON THE ISLAND**_

 **LEÓNIDAS'S P.O.V**

I walked around this place as I tried to find people to confirm this quest or whatever then I heard someone trying to be sneaky and move swiftly across the buildings as I turned at the last second and caught a wrist of some boy as his hand is covered in flames that has a hold center with black around it 'Egyptian Flames? Who is this?'

Once I threw him into a building I was able to get a good look at him as he has Red like fire hair and orange looking eyes as he wore a black shirt with black gloves that had a golden flame on them as his shorts and boots is also black as I stared him down as he got up and looked at me shockingly "Who the hell are you kid?"

Before I could take a step towards him three figures came down and destroying the ground while they was at it as I locked eyes with them all 'They aren't Human I know that for sure'

Seconds later the other two figures began checking up on the boy I threw as the bald headed one kept staring me down "I finally found you, Prince of Death and Destruction" I raised my brow at him as I crossed my arms

"Who are you? Another idiot ready to throw away his life? Especially with hardly trained cubs" He wore a black cloak that has silver edges as he has a long black beard that reached his stomach

He clenched his teeth as his facial expression started to look angry"That cub is very strong in his own right you just happened to catch him in mid air" I shook my head as I chuckled slightly at him "I heard that cub minutes before he was even in the air" They looked shocked as I began to cross my arms "Realized you're not as stealthy as you thought didn't you?"

The other two figures stared at me as they both wore the same outfit a black cloak with a purple symbol on their back that looked similar to a Demon as one has black as night spiky hair with blue eyes while the other has a Spiky dark blue hair with dark brown eyes

At that moment the bald headed man had looked at his companions as he then looked at me "Enough chitchat I'm here to kill you or at least bring you in, orders of the higher ups"

I still stood there thinking about what he just said 'Higher ups? Does he mean the Kings and Queens or the Elder Dragons?' I had started to chuckle at him as I shook my head slightly "You can try but I can't guarantee you'll capture me or put me down but what I can guarantee you is that you'll leave here knocking at death's door"

They began to take a step back but on guard as I let some of my magic out for a second as it cracked the ground deeply as the cubs tried to charge me first as I chuckled

' _This is your time to shine Storm_ ' He had jumped out my cloak as he made them back up with his size then swatted them away as they was a few feet away "My familiar can take care of the cubs while the adults have the real fun...I'm gonna assume you know my name, what's yours?"

He began to get in a stance as I watched him closely "It's Marcus Lyons, one of the Kingdom's best warriors out of three"

I didn't realize how much I was gonna enjoy this battle as I had began to get in my stance as we both stood their patiently "I'll let you make the first move"

 **MARCUS'S P.O.V.**

After hearing this child's cocky comment I had charged him full speed as I began throwing punches as fast as I can only to see him keep up with me blocking everything and dishing some at me as I dodged as well

Soon we ended up landing a punch on each other as we both skidded across the ground as I quickly got on the offensive " **Egyptian Iron Dragon: Steel Fist** " I had expected him to counter with his magic as he simply dodged the attack as the ground as I looked behind me to see him watching me closely 'Even as a cub he was top of his class strong enough to challenge a adult but Hybrid or not I've never heard of a cub able to do the things He's done'

"I don't have all day old man especially since I got places to be" I clenched my teeth as I stood up as I saw the kids tired and worn out as the Giant snake before them only stared them down like prey 'I can't let Rex get hurt too bad, Mars will be mad if I didn't pull him out the fight sooner'

I turned my focus back to my target- the Hybrid who I know is Dragon Kind it's his other half that I'm wondering about because he hasn't revealed nothing about it yet as I stayed on guard as he came at me with a smirk moving at quick speeds as I was cut all over as he then kicked me in the gut as I was sent flying a few feet away as power began to flow from him

"This would've been a good battle if I wasn't on a time clock now onto my guarantee... **Rage God: Purgatory Mode** "

A evil dark red and purple light covered him as he gained black armor that covered only specific parts of his body such as his forearms, upper body and legs as his shoes is black that laces up to the ankle as if he was from the old days where armies fought for land " **Purgatory God: Secret Art; Planetary Explosion** "

A Blackish Purple seal with a person that has horns appeared on the ground as the seal was large as I was shocked to see it as a huge explosion was the last thing I saw as I felt a hand grab me from behind

 _ **FIVE WEEKS LATER**_

 **MAKAROV'S P.O.V.**

We all was telling a story to our two newest members about our lost member who defeated Erza and Natsu without the use of magic as they looked Impressed at least I think the hooded one thinks so since I can't see his face

Then the doors opened to reveal our newbie who we thought was dead as he had a very annoyed look on his face as he walked into the guild "You're alive..."

He looked at me with confusion as he crossed his arms

"Why would you assume that I was dead?" Then I saw Mira come up as her eyes slightly watered as he looked at her "I didn't mean to give you a S-Class job...and because of my mistake I thought you died"

He only stood there as he looked lost as he then sighed and shook his head "You didn't do anything wrong, I actually completed the mission the moment I got there- a few prey may have escaped but it was a boring job"

Did I just hear him right? Did he just say it was a boring job? I watched Mira look at him with shock and awe as I then walked up to him "We need to talk up in my office"

On his way up there he looked over one time to the bar as he saw the newbies and they just happened to be looking at him as it was short and intense as they got up and left

Once we was inside my office I had closed the door as I gave him a serious look "You have truly proven yourself a very capable mage, even though you was sent there on accident you have proven strong enough for S-Class" He only crossed his arms as he looked confused as his eyes wandered to my desk and then back to me

"You never read the letter?"I looked at him confusingly as he pointed to a letter on my desk as I went over to it and began to open it

{ Dear Makarov, We have important news to share with you hopefully when you receive this letter you'll actually read it...with us we have the sole survivor of the destroyed guild Venus Caliber, he has the power of a S-Class mage but I don't know how strong but he should prove useful to you since he doesn't want to join the council but if I was to take a guess on the boy he should be stronger than Laxus who knows maybe as strong as Gildarts }

My jaw hung as I saw what the council sent me as there was more to it about two extras after him that came from another country 'Maybe the two that's downstairs?' I had watched him shake his head as he looked at me stare at the paper "You should really start checking important paper work like that, what if they sent you a letter to tell you a dark mage had infiltrated your guild then what?"

I nodded as he had walked out 'How many monstrous children am I gonna keep getting? And this one...he's mysterious' I put the letter away for Gildarts to see when he comes back 'I bet he'll like the sound of someone to spar with that'll give him a challenge

 _ **MIDNIGHT**_

 _ **IN THE WOODS**_

 **LEÓNIDAS'S P.O.V.**

I sat by a lake as the moonlight shined beautifully down on it as I let Storm out to go hunt for food as I watched him slither into the darkness but I knew I wasn't the only one out here as I turned slightly to my right so I can see the woods "You can come out now, you two are starting to bug me"

I watched two figures I recognized come out the shadows from the woods as the one on the left has shoulder length spiky Silver hair and dark blue eyes as he wore a black shirt with dark blue jeans and black combat boots while the one on the right whore a hooded cloak that has arm sleeves for him to fight in as the ends on the cloak is tattered as he also wore black gloves and black boots that match

"You are the new Dragons that was in the guild? So tell me...why are there Dragons in the guild where I find peace at right after I just sent some royal idiot packing back home" The one on the left had looked shocked as he looked at his companion before looking at me "So it's true, you are him...the Prince of Death and Destruction your Chaos" I had turned all the way around as I looked at both of them

"Answer my question and how the hell did you find me?"

He reached into his pockets and pulled out a piece of paper that has a list of names as they was crossed out as he then pulled out a map "We followed the death sites and the Drakes that was killed we heard that you may possibly be alive so we decided to escape from the Royals that held us captive and found our way to you and decided to cover up your bird trail you left behind but maybe they somehow had a different way to track you"

I had shook my head as I stood up from my spot "Why was you held captive?" He then looked up into the stars as he sighed "The same reason you went into hiding, we're Hybrids" I then began to notice something very important as I looked at them as I remembered what that man said 'I'm here to kill you or bring you in orders from higher up'

"Is the Royals killing Hybrids?" They nodded at the same time as I was shocked "If they capture you they'll lock away your other half then make you a slave for whoever if not a slave you'll rot in jail but if they capture you they'll kill you they've even started killing off none elemental Dragons as well" I nodded my head as I took this information as I needed to know one more thing

"Why did you come looking for me?" His eyes held excitement still as he then gestured to me "You're a legendary powerhouse, with you on our side Hybrids will be free again and I'm pretty sure we'd follow your lead if you was to challenge and take down the ones putting us in cages and killing us off"

His answer made sense as I sighed slightly I really want my peace I really do but there was a time where I was a leader...did I do a good job then? I then took another look at them as I gave a slight nod "I'll do it but it has to take baby steps if not then it won't work"

That was when I smelled salt as I looked up and saw tears on his face as he got rid of them "Thank you...we won't let you down I promise" I nodded as I knew how this was gonna go probably another war but I could prevent it if I play my cards right after all I have a whole race of Hybrids on my hands

 **MARCUS'S P.O.V.**

I was with my family at the castle as I had a drink in hand as we laughed and had our fun as we saw the doors open to see a woman I recognized as she has brown hair and light brown eyes with tanned skin as she wore a black cloak with a golden flame design of a Dragons head on chest

'Serene? What's she doing here?' She looked afraid as she looked around worriedly as Queen Vivian stood up to calm her down "It was so terrifying...so horrifying-the bloodshed all of it"

This caught all of our attention as the Queen had grabbed her and pulled her closer "You can finish talking to me about it in the office"

I felt bad for the woman because of her ability to sometimes see the future since she is a Time Dragon and you would even hardly meet one of her kind since some choose to kill them off

 _ **IN THE OFFICE**_

 **VIVIAN'S P.O.V.**

I looked at her worriedly as I sat her down as I began to pull up one of the chairs "Serene, what's wrong? You look a bit shaken up" She wiped the last bit of her tears off her face as she looked up at me with the most tear filled eyes I've seen "I couldn't believe what I've seen...a force so powerful-so angry ur reminded me of his majesty's brother" A gasp left my mouth as she looked up at me quickly and started to wave it off "But it wasn't him it's impossible he's still in that place this person has power that's as powerful if not stronger than a General"

I was shocked as I looked down in thought "Did you see what this person looked like?" She gave me a quick nod as her hand went to her chin in thought "A man real young looking..cloaked in black with a eye patch on his left eye" That was when I became confused as I looked up in thought 'No one I can think of fits that description and from the way he sounds I hope it's just my imagination'

"Do me a favor..start up the vision again but with my power we can see more than just flashes" With a nod she grabbed my hand as her eyes shined a bright light blue as a Dragon seal soon showed under us as I felt her power wash over me as my world went black for moments as I saw nothing but darkness then soon a explosion came as I opened my eyes to see a small house as two bodies flew through it as I couldn't believe what I saw before me is the battered and bruised bodies of Mars and Marcus and from the looks of it they've been through hell

'Who could've done this to them?' I began to hear clashing of blades as I looked outside the whole as I saw Kronos of all people being pushed back in a sword fight and with another swing he missed and received twenty different cuts everywhere as he was sent flying off his feet and onto the ground as he tried standing back up "Don't do this..you won't gain anything from killing the King"

I was finally able to see the attacker as I was shocked...a cub- a mere child did this to the best of the best- the elite and is unscarred 'He must be a real force to be reckoned with' I watched the boy clench his teeth angrily "Do you hear yourself!? Do you understand the gravity of this situation!? They turned me into a freak unable to walk among no one because everywhere I go someone fears me because of my power and because of them abandoning me with that family now I'm a killer set on the life of the King and if the Queen wants to get In my way then I'll slaughter her too" He looked at the boy with wide eyes and so did I especially with the way he spoke it's as if...we're his parents

I watched Kronos fully stand up as he held he sword as he breathed heavily with his grip tightening on his blade "You can't be mad at them for not knowing you existed, after all these years" The boy stayed silent as he somehow appeared in front of Kronos knocking him back into the ground as I watched him pick up Kronos's sword as he closed his eyes "At least tell me the name of the warrior that's about to slay me...Son of the King"

I watched his mouth make some movements as he drove the blade into Kronos afterwards as I then saw my mate show up 'I can't watch this' I flared my magic slightly as my surroundings changed quickly as I found myself back at the office as I looked down in shame 'I should be ashamed of myself..I let my family down and the worse part about it I have a Son out there but I can only remember having only three children but could my first born be alive after all this time? There's only one way to find out' I began to stand as did Serene

"Thank you Serene, you did a good job but I need to know something" She pushes her chair back to my Mate's table as she nodded as I prepared my statement "Knowing that you saw this I'm pretty sure you're sister saw this too am I correct?" She gave me a nod as I sigh knowing how this is going to turn out soon "I have a very important task and that involves me taking a leave but I need you to do one thing for me" I began whispering to her as she slowly nodded through every detail I told her and once I stopped she gave me a firm nod as I looked out the window as we both saw the night sky with the moon showing it's beautiful radiance as I was instantly outside ready to start my new quest before what I saw comes to pass

'I understand your pain and you shall feel it no more' I looked to the stars as I then vanished into the darkness of the woods


	3. Abonded Past

**LUCY'S P.O.V.**

I was in the guild as I looked for my team as I didn't even see them 'I guess they left on a job' So I made my way to the request board as I couldn't find a quest I wanted to go on as I sat down at the bar as Mira came up to me with a smile "Hey Lucy what's wrong?" I had let out a sigh as I looked up at her "My team isn't here and knowing that's nearly passed breakfast time do you know where they went?"

She put a finger to her chin as she looked up in thought "Erza took Natsu and Happy with her on a Extermination Quest she actually took two of them and Gray took three quests but he left before Erza and Natsu" I had sighed as I tapped the table slowly as I watched Stella sit beside me a small smile framing her face "Maybe me and you can go on one I'm pretty sure your an impressive mage" I gave her a smile as I put my head on the table

"Even if I was to do a quest with you I'd still need more money so I can buy things for my house and food to eat and everyone's basically gone or is about to be gone" That was when we heard footsteps as we saw our group of two month old newbies that formed a team together as we saw Leó going up the S-Class stairs grabbing quests including the ones on the Raid board as we watched him come down looking at the ones he grabbed

'I forgot all about their team even though they shocked the guild in doing over Fifty quests last month and I can't really remember them being in the guild for long either since they don't talk to anybody so you really have to be paying attention while they're in

I watched him walk up to the bar and put down ten quests half raid half wasn't as Mira was writing them all down to check them off as he showed her the quests he was gonna do first to last as I watched Stella practically stare in awe as did I

"While you're on your way out Leó do you mind taking Stella and Lucy with you they sorta need the money or they'll be put out on the street" We looked at her as if she was crazy as she wore that same smile but when we turned around he was staring at us as we froze on the spot "Do you have everything you need to go?" I couldn't find the words to speak as I quickly nodded my head as Stella did the same "Let's go...we're leaving now"

He turned around as his team looked at us for a second calmly before heading out as we looked at Mira who actually looked at us "I didn't expect that happen but at least you'll be out getting money, now if you hurry they won't leave you behind"

We did exactly that as I grabbed my bag of things and headed out as we saw them at the gate heading out as we caught up to them as we all started our journey

What worried me about this was their sense of direction as they was going to the nearest woods instead of the way to the train station as they stopped out of the five regular S-Class quests he gave them three and out of the raids he gave them two "I'll see you two for the last of the raids" They nodded as the cloaked one named Ghost grabbed Soma and disappeared into the shadows as I was shocked and confused

During this Leó had opened a portal as he looked at us "Don't hesitate just jump in" He was first in as we both looked at each other before jumping in ourselves as the scenery changed as we saw a large town ahead of us with a stone wall leading into it as we saw massive buildings and stores

"We have to kill monsters here so use whatever method you have to and since you two aren't S-Class stay by me" He kept things simple and clear as we walked through the big city then out of nowhere he raised his hands as he caught a tail and the creature didn't look like a wyvern but more like a small Dragon as he thrown it into a building "Go search for the townspeople while I kill whatever I find on this street" In front of him came a vortex of Darkness as he swallowed it

'Did my eyes deceive me? Did he just eat the Darkness?' He got into a stance as he grabbed his katana on his left side as he looked at us "Go!" And we did just that and this was the start of a very dangerous S-Class job 'I wonder if my team's doing better than I am right now'

 **ERZA'S P.O.V.**

"Do it now Natsu!" He jumped up as his right fist was set aflame as he hit the giant monster head on in the face as it flew back slightly but it came back again speaking some random language angrily as he swung his fist at the ground as I jumped back 'This is taking too long' Natsu stood next to me as I didn't know what to do as the giant sent a black stream at us as we had no way of defending then suddenly a cloaked figure stepped in front of us swallowing the demonic roar 'Is that...'

"You two is causing a lot of trouble over here than getting the job done" We saw Soma as he only glanced at us as he stood next to Ghost as the Demonic figure then started to speak that language again but what I didn't expect was for them to look at each other as Ghost started to speak back and soon the thing blew a roar at us as they dodged but we couldn't as we got hit as our world went black

The second we woke up we searched the area as the trees around us was destroyed as I soon seen Natsu and Happy awake and confused "Let's Head back to the guild"

 _ **MOMENTS LATER**_

 **GRAY'S P.O.V.**

I just got back to the guild as I expected to see Lucy here since I have something for her and once I looked at the bar I saw Mira as I hopped In the middle seat as she gave me a bright smile "Hey Mira, do you know where Lucy is?"

"I've been wondering the same thing I haven't seen her since I left with Natsu" I turned around as I saw the rest of my team as they sat at the bar with me "Where did she go?" They shrugged as Natsu gained a small grin "We even went to her house before you was here"

That was when Mira started to smile at us as we looked at her wondering what she was about say "Her and Stella actually left with Dark Fang while you all was gone" The whole guild went silent at the mention of their name as even the Master had looked my way "She left with them!?"

I'd never expect Lucy to leave with them newbies or not they're highly dangerous more dangerous than Laxus and who knows they all could be on Gildarts level especially since they don't do the missions together sometimes 'So who could she be traveling with now then?'

"Since we're on the subject I haven't seen her with Soma and Ghost since Natsu and I ran into them on our job but they didn't bother taking the money or their cut for helping us" I began to look at the small box I had in my hand as I was hoping on giving this to Lucy but hearing that she was with Dark Fang who knows when she will come back

"So it's safe to say that she's with Leó then...knowing them I'm willing to bet that they're doing the new raids that just came in" Master took another swig of his beer as Gildarts sat next to him "Not even I do that many raids at once" These raids aren't your regular quests they require extreme power to handle so for them to do these back to back is amazing and sometimes they would even leave the continent

"Well I'm pretty sure you all are done with quests for today so let's make sure from this day forward some of you stay here to make sure that Lucy returns safely" We all gave nods and sounds of agreement as we all went back to doing us 'Please come back safe Lucy'

 **LEÓNIDAS'S P.O.V.**

The Drake looked at me confusingly as I could tell that this was a grown Man as I saw another one as it has black scales just like the other one but this one has dark red markings and I knew exactly what that meant "Your son is a Hybrid"

"Yes he is...his mother can't reveal the fact that she has a son part Drake part Demon but allow me to ask you something" All I did is give him a nod as he sat down a few feet from me as his son did the same "You're supposed to have this place that welcomes all Hybrids and even anyone that's casted away from where they called home and yet you're living among humans so tell me why I should follow someone like you"

"You doubt my strength...it's a given when leaders rise so I'm going to make myself clear, I'm the strongest Hybrid to exist and I am superior to every being on this planet including the so called Dragon Gods and their Kings you may not believe it but I am a Hybrid of Seven different species" Their faces showed disbelief and they began to laugh as I stood there 'I'll make an example out of you two then'

I let my magic ooze out of me as the earth around me was destroyed and started to float and once I glanced at them they was forced to the ground as I felt their magic trying to grow to over power me but they failed as I made a hand motion for them to rise as they then began to do exactly that but then I stopped as they looked at me angrily as they both shot roars at me as smacked them into buildings as they stared at me as I started to walk towards them

"That was part of my power from being a Dragon, if they wear the crown they can control you to things like that while I won't do such thing I will make sure my people are safe and able to live another day, I exist as a monster for a reason and it's time for me to use it to it's full potential so spread the word...there's a new King in town and he's standing up for all Hybrids and cast outs"

I watched them stand as they flew away but something was off as they was flying their wings wasn't moving as fast until it completely stopped 'What the hell?'

' _ **So it seems I was right after all...you don't follow in the dark path that was laid out before you**_ ' I quickly turned around as I saw a cloaked man in white as I looked at him carefully as something was flowing off of him in waves and it wasn't magic but it's familiar "You must be the one that stopped time and from the looks of it your not anything I've encountered"

' _ **Your right Leónidas, and from what I've seen I want to ask you some questions**_ ' I was shocked as he called me by my name as he laughed slightly ' _ **I can understand you being a bit surprised but there's no need what I want to know is would you kill an innocent man for your own goals?**_ ' I looked at this man carefully as I stood there "No...now that I'm my own person leading my own life I'm finally strong enough to do what I want and lead my own life" This man has been talking to me telepathically since he got here and honestly with all this power pushing off him in waves I'm surprised I didn't fall out

' _ **Good answer...but what if I told you that you aren't the only Multi-Hybrid?**_ ' Shock and confusion crossed my face quicker than ever as I looked at him carefully "I thought I was the only one" The man slowly shook his head in the negative ' _ **There's another...more evil than you are but your goals are different he was made to become a Nebula being the original of everything that has existed today**_ '

I've heard of these Nebula beings...they're supposed to be a combination of Dragon, God, Fox, Demon and Phoenix and the irony of it is there was five of them and each of them ended up staying as each race as we now today have a lot of each but for this whoever to try and accomplish becoming a Nebula is downright stupid he'd die before he could obtain that type of power

"Why are you so worried? He'd die before that power is obtained no one can hold that much power inside and still live" The man hummed slightly as he made a white bird appeared in his hand as it flowed brightly in a holy white ' _ **The power of a Phoenix can keep him alive because Phoenix's are true immortals, when they die they come back stronger**_ ' The bird disappeared as it came back bigger to prove his point as I stared in awe

"So what do you want me to do about it? I don't even know who this person is" The man then chuckled as he let the bird go as it flew around him ' _ **You know his creator and because of this I know you'll do the honors of Killing this evil Nebula that has risen and to make this believable his creator is Rave Blackwood**_ ' I froze as anger ran through my veins as the earth around me became a medium sized crater

"He made another Hybrid!? * **Said Angrily** * Who's life did he just destroy?" Angry wasn't a good word to use in this situation I was past angry very far past that as I tried to get my power under control ' _ **That's for you to decide wether or not you'll defuse the situation...I find it noble for you to look after your people but doing this will help you after all you do have a way to save this person's life**_ '

"I do?...how?" I looked at him confusingly as he then stepped closer as I stepped back off instinct ' _ **This before you is a Phoenix I just created I can put this into you and make you part Phoenix and while I'm at it I'll add some things to you**_ ' He lifted his left hand as I flew toward him as he stuck his hand in my chest and pulled it back out quickly as I somehow ended up on the ground but one look at my hands told me that I wasn't in my body

My skin looked like a dark purple galaxy as my veins sparkled like stars but I glowed purple and my wrists had this light coat of glowing purple fur as my fingers looked close to claws as my stomach held a eight back as my calves looked stronger than what they used to so did my thighs

When I turned around I saw my body hanging in the air as my eye showed me that it's completely lifeless as there was thick strands of aura surrounding my body then the man turned to face me as I started to float in the air again unable to move as my chest started to glow as the Phoenix flew into me as I gasped at the quick pain I just gained then a seal appeared below me as it didn't have any of the runes but these symbols was very ancient like the times we talked about in school when my kind the Arc Dragons walked the earth before they left as it glowed a holy white and gold as I started to cry out in pain-screaming in pure agony

' _ **You let this bloodline magic define your soul and now every form of magic is in your way making it hard for you to truly gain strength, now it's time for you to know your origin and let the weight of your sins be cleansed**_ ' The light shone brighter as I looked up to the skies in deep agony as I was hurting badly and for the first time ever I wanted to give up but then I began to see something

 _ **FIRST VISION**_

I saw a young couple as they was training together but one fell as they both began to laugh as I saw the boy help her up "You can do better than that Vivian" He has dark red hair and dark gold eyes as he wore a black tattered cloak "I know Killian I just can't get the hang of speed techniques yet" She wore a cloak that was tattered but more cleaner than his as she stood up "It's ok, we're mates it's my job to help you improve just like it's yours"

They shared a passionate kiss as they scene faded into darkness

 _ **SECOND VISION**_

I seen the same couple as they stood on a patio on a four story house as they looked upset as they stood in front of someone lean but muscular as he has silver and white hair as he wore a red cloak with a silver and Red Cross hanging from his neck "So you do we got a deal?" His power was familiar to mine as the couple nodded slowly as I smelled something from them as I could tell that woman was pregnant but the scent made me scared and confused about everything in my life

The one question ran through my mind more than fifty times already...was my life a lie? The scent that came from that woman-inside her belly was mine as they both nodded their heads as the man in the red cloak came closer to them as he stuck his hand into the woman stomach as it glowed red and black as he pulled his hand out to reveal a white orb as I couldn't believe what I seen as he smiled evilly and disappeared in a red flash

 _ **THIRD VISION**_

I saw my mother flirt and talk to the same man I just seen as I soon saw them enter a house as the man didn't leave till night then time wen by as my mother was in the hospital beside her friend as they both gave birth as I recognized myself as the doctors gave me to my mother or is she even my mother at all?

 _ **END**_

The pain in my body finally stopped as I saw that the cloaked man had stood where he was as I now understood what he was asking me "You knew...then that must mean you know who that other man was" He sighed as he gave a slight nod 'He's my son as you are also his due to his dark arts...Lucifer' I was shocked as I remembered the evil feel I got from him as I looked down in anger but stopped as I realized what he just said as I looked up to see him gone as information on my power came flowing into my mind as did this other power I had the whole time

I'm a Archangel so that makes my the Hybrid Nephilim...I got work to do

 _ **FIVE MONTHS LATER**_

 **LUCY'S P.O.V.**

I was finally back at the guild as I walked in with a smile on my face to see everyone inside as they all froze at the sight of us as they all called me as my team walked up to me "Where have you been Lucy?" Erza and everyone was focused on me as I smiled brightly as Stella wrapped her arms around my shoulder and laughed slightly "We've been on a raid with Dark Fang and it was amazing and dangerous at the same time"

Stella continued to tell them about the raids as I smiled at how happy she was as we then saw the Team Dark Fang walk in as we all then was silent as they headed to the bar "Wait a minute Leó" We all was shocked to see Gildarts looking at Leó as they both stared each other down intensely "What do you want?"

Gildarts chuckled as he took some steps closer but not actually coming to the bar "Nothing much just a little match between us" Gasps was heard all around the guild as looked at them as I remembered the things he did and the things Gildarts did as I thought about the pure destruction that was about to happen "Why?" He only held up a letter from the council as we all was confused as he chuckled "Your the sole survivor from Venus Caliber...and from the looks of it your just as strong as I am if not stronger and I believe it's time to test that theory don't you agree?"

All eyes was on Leó as he looked at the paper he held as he then gave a nod "I accept your challenge...but since we're doing this I should let you know this now I ain't gonna hold back my power" Gildarts Chuckled as we all felt pressure building up in the guild as they cracked the floors as the small bits of rubble floated in the air "I expect nothing less"

They charged each other as their fists collided as there was a explosion afterwards throwing everybody back

 **Enjoying the story so far? Stay tuned for more Fairy Tail and for the epic battle against Gildarts and my OC Leó and fill free to tell me your opinion so far**


	4. Fairy Ace vs Prince of Death

_**RECAP** :_

 _All eyes was on Leó as he looked at the paper he held as he then gave a nod "I accept your challenge...but since we're doing this I should let you know this now I ain't gonna hold back my power" Gildarts Chuckled as we all felt pressure building up in the guild as they cracked the floors as the small bits of rubble floated in the air "I expect nothing less" They charged each other as their fists collided as there was a explosion afterwards throwing everybody back_

 _ **NOW**_

 **ERZA'S P.O.V.**

I was starting to get up like everybody else as I felt this excitement for some reason coursing through my veins as we watched them destroy the center of the guild as they jumped away from each as I saw them ready to attack again as Leó took action quicker than what I saw as Gildarts was sent flying across the guild "You need better defense than that"

We watched him get up from the rubble as he started to chuckle "I'll keep that in mind" He charged him as punches was thrown at high speed almost unseeable as cracks formed on the walls from the force and the impacts next kicks even started to fly 'They're Monsters'

The attacks started to get faster as wind started to blow from them as it was blowing the furniture and everything around us as it was starting to get hard to stay on our feet as I summoned a sword to keep me where I was as I kneeled down on my right knee as I seen everyone else trying their own methods

That was when the fight suddenly became seeable as Leó blocked a hard left to the head as it destroyed the ground and a uppercut to the stomach making a crater where they stood as Leó quickly turned his back to him and kicked Gildarts through the roof as our eyes widened as Leó followed behind him

We heard them land in the back of the guild as we all went out there seeing them goin toe to toe evenly and Gildarts was soon pushed back as Leó got into a stance "Arc Flame Dragon: Wing Attack" The Flame was black with a purple center as it destroyed everything until it reached Gildarts as he tried to use Crash magic on the blast he still got hit by it 'A Flame he can't break apart!?'

"That's some power you got there, Dragon Slayer magic...So which generation are you?" That was when he had smirked as he disappeared and reappeared in front of him as they continued to fight all over again as Gildarts was pushed back and was losing ground as Gildarts tried using more magic power as his flame collided with his light as there was a huge explosion as Leó was sent flying as we seen Gildarts with a vein on his forehead

"If you think I'll lose to a newbie your dead wrong kid" He chased him down as he laid hard punches on him that should knock him unconscious and after ten to twenty minutes of doing this he finally stopped as there was a dust cloud over where he was

'Did Gildarts win?' Soon Gildarts began to chuckle as he looked up to the sky and let a smile grace his face "You was a tough opponent but I'm still Fairy Tail's Ac-" Leó came out of nowhere clapping as we saw him standing fully and uninjured as we all was shocked "If that's the best you can do then I applaud you for giving your all, but it's my turn" He quickly charged him as his right hand held that flame as he smirked "Arc Flame Dragon: Hell Fire Claw"

When Gildarts got hit blood flew out his mouth as he flew across the ground and once he stopped he couldn't really get back up as Leó stepped over to him as we all was shocked to see him pick Gildarts up as he helped him over into the Guild as we all was circled around them "You won kiddo, You're Fairy's Ac-" He held up a hand to stop him from talking as he shook his head "That's your spot not mine, we fought like men to test each other's strength not to see who's gonna be at the head of the guild" He turned his back to leave as his team followed behind him

'He beat Gildarts and did it without any injuries...He's strong-no powerful' Once they was gone I saw the faces of all the Dragon Slayers as I chuckled 'Looks like Natsu has some competition' I had left the guild as I began to head home as I still thought about the fight and out of nowhere Leó popped up behind me as I had my sword aimed at his neck as he didn't flinch

"It's just you...what do you want?" He chuckled as he looked up at the night sky that held no moon yet "I want you to go with me on a job...since you're still under my bet" My eyes widened as I remembered our fight and the bet we made "Oh, but why a job?" He suddenly smiled as I was confused "Are you gonna put the sword away?" I looked down as I still held it to his neck as it disappeared upon my command "Sorry, but why you want me to go with you?"

He crossed his arms as he looked down at me with his visible eye "Just getting to know the other S-Class mages before I learn about everyone else and since your under my bet still you're first" The moon began shine down on us as I felt something off but I didn't know what it was as I nodded as he turned and vanished in a purple cosmo looking light as I watched it in awe as it disappeared as I continued home 'I'm working a job with Leó...he went from being a regular mage to being someone that's highly known and respected, can I survive a day in his world?

 **That's the end of this chapter, sorry for it being so short but I prefer for their adventure to be on another chapter than this one since it took me a while and please be patient with me since I am working now and now I'm very busy but if you want to read more check out my book on Wattpad**


	5. An adventurer awaits you

**ERZA'S P.O.V.**

I woke up as I felt a slight headache coming in as the sun shined brightly in my eyes as I quickly quickly closed them as I laid back down "I never thought noble Knights slept on the job"

I heard a man in my room as I jumped up as I summoned a sword to my right as I was looking around "I'm behind you scarlet" I turned around swinging with pure accuracy as I had the intent to remove the head of this man but he caught my sword with two fingers as wind blew everywhere since he caught the force from my swing "Leó? Why are you in my room? How did you get into my house!?"

He stared at me blankly as I was ready to stab him with my blade "I just walked in through the front door, how else was I supposed to get in? The window?" His sarcasm wasn't helping as I watched him start drinking tea from a cup off a plate as I was shocked completely 'Where did he get that from!?'

"Are you gonna get dressed or stand here and watch me drink my tea?" I looked down as I was still in Pj's as I grunted in annoyance as I walked over to the bathroom "I'm going to shower so don't get any funny ideas about going through my things" He looked at me confused as to what I was talking about as I face palmed and started running shower water

After washing every part of my body I had got out and dried off as I then summoned me regular armor I walk around in and once I walked out the bathroom I saw him holding a fireball in his hand as the flame intrigued me as it was enough to put LetsGildarts down and not even Natsu's flame could do that "You ready?" I didn't know what to say as I cleared my throat first "Almost I need my things then we can go" He raised his left hand to stop me as I looked at him confusingly "No need, while you're with me clothes is unnecessary"

I looked confused as he grabbed my arm as a gold portal that seemed to scorch the air as sparks flew everywhere "Let's go" With one pull we was already going through the portal and towards the other side

 **MAKAROV'S P.O.V.**

I was drinking at the bar as I thought about how things was going with my guild and the newbies as well

I began to look at the Dragon Slayers as they all sat together talking and I'm pretty sure it was about the newbie Leónidas who was also a Dragon Slayer and a strong one at that "Your enjoying yourself Master?" I turned my head slightly as I saw Mira in her maiden outfit "Yes I am actually, I just feel so...so-"

"Relieved?" I looked up as I started to choke on my beer as a beautiful woman stood in front of me as me she wore a red dress that has a hood with short matching heels "A-And you are" She chuckled at me sweetly as I put a finger on my chin and smiled "I am Vivian Lyons and I believe that someone that I'm looking for belongs to this guild" She began to lose her smile as she took off her hood allowing everyone to see her hair and how long it looked "I'm looking for my son"

My attention was immediately grabbed as she looked down at the ground "What does he look like?" She had a thoughtful look for only a second as she snapped her fingers "A boy cloaked in black with a eye patch on his left eye" My eyes widened as everyone stopped moving and looked at her and we eventually heard a plate hit the ground "What is it?"

I didn't know what to tell this woman as I looked at Mira for help but she was just as speechless as I was "Your son just left not that long ago and he is quite strong for a kid his age" I seen Gildarts step up to her as she smiled as he did the same "When will he be back?" I honestly expected this beautiful woman to instantly become upset that her son was a mage and doing the most dangerous jobs possible "It'll be days maybe weeks even though a regular mage would take months"

She nodded accepting everything we've said to her fully "Well in that case I'll join this guild and keep myself occupied until he gets here" We all was shocked as she held out her left hand "I want it in gold please" Once we stamped her hand she looked at it and smiled as I stood on my chair raising my mug "It's time for a party you brats!" She looked confused as we all started to scream and yell as music started to play out of nowhere as she sat down at the bar watching all of us with a small smile as the girls grabbed her as she was confused "Come on we're your son's family, let us show you the fun we show him" She couldn't believe it as she then let them take her out onto the floor 'Leó my boy, you never mentioned that you had a mother'

I watched my kids play and have a small brawl going on as I laid my back on the bar counter with my beer mug in my hand as a thought came to me 'How exactly did she even track her son here?'


	6. Reality Switch

**Sorry folks for not writing as often as I was supposed to but I had broke my phone which was what I used to write my stories off of.**

 **And I also wrote Wattpad books so if any of you up here read my Fanfic and my Wattpad I apologize for taking so long since I also wrote those stories on my phone and I cannot write any form of Wattpad on my computer :(**

 **But hopefully I'll get my phone fixed because I do work so I do not know how often I'll be able to write which also makes me even more frustrated but I promise to do so whenever I do get the chance and because of my absence I was able to pluck one of my stories off my phone that wasn't meant for wattpad which was the Seven Deadly Sins; Sin of a God Complex and I'm glad I remembered that story and how I wanted to start it off**

 **But for now I'll do the honors and get onto the show and I DO NOT own Fairy Tail and any of these characters, ENJOY ;)**

 **LEÓNIDAS'S P.O.V.**

We was at a town as the buildings was obviously taller than the magnolia buildings as Scarlet looked around amazed at the sights she saw as I just walked through the crowed with ease as if I didn't care which I really didn't honestly.

"THE ARMOR HERE IS AMAZING" I looked to my right to see that she was gone as I caught all the scents in the air and picked out the one I knew as I immediately found her- face plastered to the glass "You want that armor?" She loogked at me with eyes of a child that was about to get what they wanted as I walked into the shop as her eyes was full of shock as I made her stay outside.

The owner was a old man as his hair is sliver and grey but his skin didn't look old as he gave me a small smile with his eyes closed after selling armor to a customer "Hello there what can I help you with?" Once he opened his eyes he looked at me shockingly as I just looked at him "I want that armor in your window" He continued to look at me as I just stared blankly at him "Killian?" He seemed to be confused but when I caught him smelling the air I knew immediately that he was a Dragon.

"You can't be...I thought he had..." He was so confused upon seeing me as I looked at him seriously "Is this Killian man my father?" He sighed as I felt something wash over me as I knew what this was as a smirk came to my face as I watched him appear in front of me reaching for my head with a open hand with his right as I ducked as I gave him a quick punch to the stomach as he hardly skidded back as I was impressed- sort of.

"The darkness in you boy...you gotta let it go" I chuckled evilly as I appeared in front of him shocking the man "Don't tell me what to do" I threw him through the roof as I followed behind him and what surprised me was how he stopped in midair as he looked directly at me and swiped his hand down as I quickly hit the earth as he gently touched the ground.

"Who are you? Killian already paid the price for having a son so early in his youth so who are you?" He increased the gravity as the ground began to crack under me as I started to get angry as I began to stand shock written across his features "I am Leónidas, Son to no one I am the Nephilim Hybrid and I will have my Vengeance!" I balled my fist up as a low boom came as a bright flame licked my hand as it shaped and formed into a Star "Flame Phoenix: Morningstar Fist" I hit him in the chest as he went flying into a building and before he could come back a sword was already in my hand as I was about to pierce his heart but suddenly I felt something wash over my head as I saw darkness like my eyes was closed as I eventually saw myself back in the shop as I was confused.

"I am a Elder Dragon and in all my years I never would've thought that I'd see myself die from fighting a child but what worries me was that spell you used on me and if I'm not mistaken your mother and father are both Dragons" I just looked at the old man as I didn't have any words to say as he held up the armor "On the house, just meet me here tonight".

I personally didn't want to come back I just wanted answers now but something inside me was pushing me to agree so I gave the man a nod and took the armor but equipped a knife with markings on it "Put your magic on it whenever you ready for me tonight" I turned away from the counter with the silver armor as I made my way out the door.

Once I was out I handed it to her as she put it away happily with a smile that seemed like it wouldn't fade as we continued our walk to the Mayor's office that was at the center of the town as the building was four stories high as we walked inside as we saw a blonde woman in a black suit as her dark brown eyes watched us come up to the desk but I can smell the fear coming off her in waves.

"We're here for the Mayor, where's his office?" I knew that she pressed some silent alarm under her desk as I sighed as I walked outside which confused Erza as she stayed behind and once I was at the intersection of this town as the building to the Mayor's office was behind me as I heard talking at the top floor as I cracked my neck as I sensed Five mages coming at me as I blocked a lightning strike as they all landed in front of me shocked as I gave them a bored stare "You're all idiots, I'm just gonna make that known first hand" They all wore black hoods covering what they looked like- which didn't matter to me because I'll still kill them.

One of them charged me as I only held up my hand as a evil smile graced my face " **Nemesis Crest: Evil Celestial Downpour** " A purple light that looked like Stars was among it shot down on him as it destroyed the concrete upon impact and once the dust kicked up I took the opportunity for another spell " **Nemesis Crest: Blade of Warriors** " It looked like a celestial blade as it looked like me when I got my soul snatched out my body by God.

To think that I'm related to the big man upstairs is starting to sound sorta cool but also the fact that I have to fight both of my fathers now, no matter I'll get the job done after I deal with my original.

When the dust settled they looked highly afraid of my sword as I got into a sword stance "Blade of Warriors: Punishment on the first level; **Devastating Celestial Slash** " Once I slashed downward the ground was destroyed instantly as they hit a building behind them that gained deep cracks as I stood there uncaring about the mayor as he came outside with Erza.

"I'm starting to get aggravated, where's the damn tower?" I locked eyes with him as he froze on the spot as his hand raised shakily aiming to my right down the street.

"Thank you, let's go Scarlet" She followed behind me as I led the way towards the Tower and the whole walk there she didn't utter a word as I felt her looking at me every once in a while.

"What is it Scarlet?" I looked at her as she looked down at the ground "Your a Dragon Slayer- the strongest I've ever seen but there's more to you and for some reason I just can't figure it out" We continued our walk as I gave a low hum.

"I act this way because of betrayal, I'll never stop and the things I did while still be on me because I couldn't control my emotions but still I don't regret my decisions" I can sense that she was looking at me and I can tell that she got questions but they'll have to wait.

We stood before the building that looked to be ancient as I began to walk as Scarlet was falling behind slightly as she came back to my side as we walked through the door as I felt something- something different from the building's magic power as I tried to jump back and grab Scarlet but the portal had already sucked me inside.

I found myself falling from the sky as I landed on my feet as the dust kicked up as it was blown away as I seen a field and trees ahead of me as I heard a bunch of chatter as a small lightning zap appeared in front of me as a little girl came.

"There you are I've been looking everywhere for you and what are you wearing? What happened to your hair it's all wild and why the new colors? That's not like you" This little girl confused me as she looked at me 'This girl...her scent cannot be mistaken...she's my blood' I locked eyes with her as I sensed everything.

She wasn't weak but she wasn't all that strong either but tough enough for her age "Leó? Your starting to creep me out" I got out of my thinking zone as she crossed her arms "Your acting weird, we have to get back into town" She grabbed my hand as she pulled me through the trees and soon we was in a town as all the scents hit me this town is full of Dragons and slight Hybrids.

As we walked around I looked at everyone trying to figure out why was this so normal and eventually I heard a bunch of laughing as I seen a couple of girls at a building that's probably a serving spot.

"Look at little Sara and her odd older brother * **Laughs** * hey Sara do a roar for us because we all wanna see it" I seen people that looked to be around my age as they all laughed at her "If it isn't the Son of Killian, can you even do a Secret art yet?" It was a grown man as people all around began to laugh as I stood there anger slowly building up in my veins.

"I know I'm a lot stronger than you are after all you are below me" The little girl looked at me as I heard a bunch of gasps as he stepped forward revealing that he has a short haircut with a low cut beard as he wore a white no sleeve shirt with pants and brown boots as he was now serious.

"You think your something because of that crown boy? If Killian was to ever have to pass it over I damn sure won't follow you" I chuckled as I looked at him with a demonic smile on my face that crept everyone out "You keep up with that tone of yours you wouldn't have to worry about it" He looked at me as I can sense his anger.

"Do you know who I am boy? I am one of the soldiers for your fathers army- a lieutenant and you think you can match me?" I held both hands behind my back as I looked at him "I think I should be asking you that" He was full on pissed now as he charged me swinging a lot of combinations I dodged with ease.

Eventually he tried to pick up the pace by boosting his speed as I noticed slight shocks of lightning coming off him as I shook my head slowly as he tried to bring the back of his heel down on my head as I caught it as a crater formed.

 **SARA'S P.O.V.**

I was at the castle getting my older sisters as they rushed back and once we got there it wasn't pretty- the lieutenant was bloody hardly able to stand and Leó's eye that was visible showed pure coldness- what changed him this much? What could've happened between him and father that he'd act this way? I watched him slowly walk towards him as I started to feel something.

The feeling got stronger and stronger as everything was becoming Darkness as he started to look like a giant as his eyes got darker- colder " _You_ think you can beat _me_? You think you can take me on in a battle and survive? Don't make me laugh, I have more kills than you ever will I have fought armies alone I've taken out the strongest their was and in the middle of it I was getting stronger and you think your puny power can change anything? Your dead wrong" He then gave a loud Dragon roar as I froze in my spot watching him as everyone scattered and ran.

Eventually his eye set on me as I felt my adrenaline sky rocket as he was coming towards me and I couldn't move but when he touched me I snapped out of it as I felt the emotions he felt as I felt the tears prick at my eyes "Don't fear me, I'm not your enemy" I calmed down as he stood up and looked at our sisters behind us who was also shocked.

"Leó? When did you get so strong?" His face scrunched up as if it was some kind of insult as he started to walk "I don't know who you are and whoever you think I am I'm not" There he go again acting strange like he doesn't seriously recognize his siblings as she just stared at him while he walked.

"Sara, what happened to him when you first found him?" I was in thought because that was a very good question "I don't really know I was looking for him and I seen him make a crater in the ground when I found him but he looked like that and that's it, you don't think he wasn't trying any of the higher up spells do you?" She sighed while staring off into the distance "We have to tell father"

 ** _BACK AT THE PRIMARY DIMENSION_**

 **MAKAROV'S P.O.V.**

I was at my desk as the beautiful woman sat down with one leg over the other as she gave me full eye contact as I was ready to ask my questions and I don't know if Gildarts have any questions of his own but we'll cross that bridge when we get there.

I began to lace my hands together as I was slightly nervous, why? Because I didn't know this woman or who this woman exactly is and she can be anybody claiming to be Leónidas's mother so now I was prepared as I sat up straight "You told us you were Leónidas's mother, how do we believe you?" She uncrossed her legs as she nodded her head slowly.

"That's a good question and I know it won't be the last" She sat up straight as she laced her hands like a business woman as she gave a small sigh "Me and his father had him in our younger years but he feared that his father wouldn't allow him to even keep our child which was absurd to me but he told me why eventually" She held up her right hand as a fire ball was there as it held a bright gold center with black edges around it as I awed at it.

"This flame is special wanna know why? Because our kind of Dragon type of flame is older than _any_ fire we're the Egyptian Dragons of Flame" She began to look at her fireball as she then let it expand slightly "We had gave up our child our only Son out of four, and from the way everyone reacted I guess my Son isn't a fan favorite" I had looked at Gildarts as he just crossed his arms.

"He is a very shocking young man, very strong to be that young" She chuckled slightly as we was confused as she began to smile "Sorry it's just that it's surprising to hear you say that seriously, my Son isn't as young as you think" I looked at her as my face was scrunched up as she began to wave her hand slowly "If he didn't tell you it ain't mine to say and besides this'll be my first time even meeting him so I can't just put certain stuff out there like that" She had a point but when she mentioned him not being as young it brought my attention.

If her Son wasn't a teen then what was he? If this woman isn't in her Twenties or Thirties then how old is she?

I was asking myself questions that I did not want answers too or did I? But this is my child and because of his mark he's closer to me almost- no like a son like everyone else they're my kids and I'd do anything for them even if it's to protect them from their own future "So your son got his Magic from you? He told us he was a Dragon Slayer" Gildarts chuckled from that as he sat at the right corner of my desk.

"So if and I do mean if he really was a Dragon Slayer that would mean you're a Dragon" I looked at her as I remembered Natsu's stories about his father as I carefully watched this woman" She smiled slightly as she stood up and raised her right hand as strange symbols appeared on the walls as I stood up as she crossed her arms as Gildarts swung his right forward quickly as she caught it as the wind blew around the room from the force as I was shocked as was Gildarts.

"Look, I don't wish to hurt any of you here I'm only here for my son that's it, I just want to speak to him that's all I need" She sounded desperate _very_ desperate as this woman looked me dead in my eyes "He's my only Son, I'm begging you to let me speak to him" She let Gildarts's hand go as I gave a short sigh "Ok, but you can't beat around the bush with us we need to know...what exactly is your son" She looked conflicted as she stared me down the moment later.

"Don't use this information to your gain, best believe that what I'm about to tell you is very personal" She was very serious and so were we as we all calmed down as I gave her a firm nod "My son is very special he's as talented as all the Gods of Combat and the most known of all Achilles, but what I didn't realize what had happened after we gave our son up he'd become something dangerous something that I need to stop before it gets out of control" She gave a sad sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair she was highly frustrated.

"How's he dangerous? What can you do to stop him?" She chuckled as she looked up at us "My son has more than one bloodline put into him and because of that has ancestors he shouldn't have he has powers and abilities he shouldn't have and over the years he became known as the Quantum God or Being of Reality- there's a bunch of names but you get the picture" He shook his head slowly as he began to cross his arms.

"But you didn't tell us the big why, he hasn't harmed anyone-" She held up her hand if to tell him to stop talking as she looked over at me "You must not realize when I say he's dangerous I mean he's dangerous- he can fight those little Dragon Slayer's parents on his own and hold his ground, I've seen visions of him taking on my husband...his father and the way he fought- the power that was used it was so...so raw and powerful" She looked down at the ground as if remembering her vision.

"Let's say we do let you talk to him, what if he doesn't wish to speak to you and harbor's ill will towards you too?" She shook her head slowly as she looked at me "I have to talk to him no matter how upset he is with me" She is determined- highly determined as Gildarts and I looked at each other for a moment before nodding.

"Okay, we'll grant you your wish but we can't promise you anything" She smiled slightly as I watched her stand up and bow slightly to the both of us and with a wave of her hand the symbols appeared on the wall again as they was instantly gone as I watched her leave as she closed the door behind her slowly.

After a while of waiting I had looked over to my Ace here at the guild as he crossed his arms "You think he'll speak to her?" I sighed slowly as I turned and headed towards the window seeing the birds and animals run across the backyard of my guild.

"I think he'll disappoint her and she won't be able to take no for an answer and their will be conflict, and we will be there to help him" He gave me a nod as I then walked out my office with him at my back as we looked at the guild knowing things will be better in the future.


	7. Father and Son Difference

Fairy Tail

Episode 7: Father And Son Difference

Things was becoming more and more difficult for Leó everyday, why? Because right now he's in jail for hitting a guard that belongs to his so called father.

It's been weeks since he's been in there and now he was getting a visit from his baby sister as they was at a table "Father says he's gonna get you out but it's gonna take some time.

 **LEÓNIDAS'S P.O.V.**

I just looked at her as I shook my head slowly "And you honestly believe that? If he wanted I could be out right now or I could just escape on my own" She was worried as I can tell from the fiddling with her fingers.

I heard her thoughts as I grabbed her shoulder while stopping time as she looked at me "You may think this place is dangerous for me but trust me I'm not weak in here" She looked around shocked as she looked at me with awe.

"You can stop time? Then why don't you just-" I shook my head slowly as I resumed it "Simple I'm proving a point, when you met me I could never stop time could I?" She slowly shook her head.

"I've been trying to tell you I'm not your brother at least not in this dimension and I'm sorry but in this dimension I will hate your father too and hopefully just hopefully I won't kill him" She was upset but can I blame her I was thinking about killing her father.

"Lyons! Let's go" My face wasn't surprised as I got up as she hugged me quickly "Even though your not my brother I'll protect you" Her words moved me as I was taken back to my cell as I looked at her one more time- wondering why would she do this for me knowing I'm not the real one as I watched her smile.

After reaching my cell I pushed in as usual as I sat on my bed and gave a small sigh while shaking my head slowly 'To think I'm caring about this little girl' I laughed a bit as I got down and started doing workouts.

 _ **FIVE MONTHS LATER**_

I was now in solitary- only by request of course as I secretly practiced what I could as it only weakened my crest as that was one of my main things I practiced.

Me personally I think it's the coolest thing I know other than making Demons like Zeref out here but these demons serve me and doesn't destroy the world and plus what can that life and death god do to me? I'm the grandson of the true God.

That was when I caught her voice more like a prayer as I knew what this was as I shouted to the top of my lungs as I looked at my wrists as I let my power max out as the bands popped off as I jumped through the roof.

 **SARA'S P.O.V.**

I was stabbed and with my multiple slash wounds I couldn't believe the one that did it was my brother and out of anger for my father he had hurt all of us.

"I told you that this day would come" He was coming towards us as my father was going at it with him but couldn't kill him since my brother was fast.

Then out of nowhere a white lightning strike struck him down as I felt something overwhelming as the skies turned black as I turned behind me just like everyone else did as we seen a one eyed man who's eye was filled with rage as it was glowing gold and red.

"That's impossible...you're me" Everyone watched him wave a hand over me as my injuries instantly healed as he stared my family down before looking at his twin.

"You dared to lay a finger on her...coward, that's your sister" He was gone in a flash as he was over top of him as a huge blood red magic seal was over him as I felt a wave of something unfamiliar as I blacked out.

Once I opened my eyes again I saw the worried look on my brother face but his arm was really dark as his crest looked funny but familiar "I got so many bloodlines running through me that I gained my own crest along with the one I already have...I'm not a normal hybrid" I nodded as he stood up.

"I gotta go home, my real home I don't belong here and I got to finish my mission I have to finish it" The seriousness in his eye told me he wasn't changing his mind as I quickly hugged him.

"Please promise that you'll come back if I prayed" I chuckled as I nodded "I'll come immediately, but remember this is our little secret" She nodded "Emergencies only" I gave a nod as I gave one last hug and turned around.

I had looked at her father as everyone looked at me as they came into the room slowly as I seen that they was going to send me off as I walked up to him.

"She doesn't belong on the front lines where all the danger is at, if your gonna have her up there at least watch her" I didn't give him enough time to answer back as I turned and opened my portal as I went inside.

Once I crossed over I immediately found myself at the guild hall as I knew what I was now and since this time I brought myself back in time the day after defeating Erza instead of the present I went inside as I seen a crowd and once that crowd looked at me everyone moved out the way as a woman was at the center.

I could sense she wasn't human but also she had a scent that really got to me and I didn't like it, this woman was my real mother "Leó? Do you mind if we talk in private?" She walked up to me as I quickly nodded to avoid letting her hug me in front of these people.

Once we was outside I kept my guard up and I kept my distance "So you can use time? I felt it when you was coming back so I used it as well" She wasn't ill willed but I can tell what she was trying to do.

"Please get to the point, why are you here?" She didn't like how I spoke but she chose to deal with it "I know your gonna try and kill your father, it was foreseen by a time dragon we have at the castle...I want you to reconsider doing that" I looked at her as if she had just lost her mind as I crossed my arms.

"You two gave me away and here you are negotiating like this is just business, do you realize what you two turned me into? You created a monster for another family to use and that's what happened- that's what I became" She sighed sadly as she inhaled slowly.

"But that's not what you have to be, give this a chance I'm begging you...don't take him from me" She was begging mercy from her own son as I didn't know what to think.

I knew I had to kill him for what he did but her begging didn't make not one difference "How about I'll give it a shot, if I don't like it you both have to leave me alone- permanently" She looked like she didn't wanna take that deal as she then gave me a slow nod.

"Okay...I accept" I could only chuckle as I knew I had to go inside to inform them of my leaving again because today was my lucky day.

 **Hey Fairy Tail Fans, Sorry for the obvious late post as I told you all before I'm a busy bee especially since I recently graduated but don't worry I'm working on a new story for you all after I'm done knocking Fairy Tail out the way**


End file.
